pbjotterfandomcom-20200213-history
These Shoes are Made for Walking (transcript)
Thanks to Agent0042, I am able to show you a transcript. Many thanks to him for taking the time to type it up. "These Shoes Are Made For Walking" Written by Dennis Garvey, Tom Nichols Transcribed by Agent0042 Characters Adam Rose as Peanut Otter Jenell Brook Slack as Jelly Otter Gina Marie Tortorici as Baby Butter Otter Gwen Shepard as Opal Otter Chris Phillips as Ernest Otter Eddie Korbich as Ootsie Snootie Eddie Korbich as Bootsie Snootie Eddie Korbich as Flick Duck Bruce Bayley Johnson as Mayor Jeff Chris Phillips as Munchy Beaver Cody Pennes as Pinch Raccoon Cody Pennes as Scootch Raccoon Captain Barnacle Opal: "These Shoes Are Made For Walking" Scootch: Mark, set, (pops ball) Jelly: I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win. Peanut: Not if I win first. Munchy: Not if I don't fall dow-- ooh, uh oh! (is hit on head by egg) Peanut: Ya'ay, I win again. Flick: You sure are fast. What's your secret? Peanut: My lucky, trusty, speedy shoes. I love these guys. Connorclarke107 (talk)When I'm in My ShoesConnorclarke107 (talk) Peanut You know, I can't lose when I'm in my shoes Jump so high, I can touch the sky Spinning 'round, I can leave the ground in my old shoes Talk about cruise when I'm in my shoes Climbing trees like a chimpanzee Bouncin' off walls like a rubber ball in my old shoes Beaver, Flick and Scootch Put 'em on left and right Lace 'em up real tight Peanut Feel the t-t-t-tingle in my toes Beaver, Flick and Scootch Love to take a spin Wearin' two best friends My feet so sweet Now here we go! Jelly, Beaver, Flick and Scootch Go go go! Peanut Ya' know I make news when I'm in my shoes I can do a jig like a whirligig Perfect fits, they're my favorites They're my old shoes Beaver, Flick and Scootch Put 'em on left and right Lace 'em up real tight Peanut Feel the t-t-t-tingle in my toes Beaver, Flick and Scootch Love to take a spin Wearin' two best friends My feet so sweet Now here we go! Jelly, Beaver, Flick and Scootch Go go go! Peanut Whoa! Peanut: Huh? Wha? Wow, those are so cool. Bootsie: Aren't they unbelievably awesome? Ootsie: They're the latest. Everybody who's anybody is wearing 'em. Peanut: Really? Jelly: I don't know, Bootsie. They look kinda hard to walk in. Ootsie: Please. If you know how to carry yourself, it's a breeze. Bootsie: The real question is, how can you all stand to be seen in those old-fashioned shoes? (sound of wah-wah on soundtrack, Ootsie and Bootsie walk away) Peanut: Oh man. I've gotta get a pair of those shoes. Flick: Yeah, they're the coolest. Peanut: They're even cooler than that. Jelly: Peanut, you just got through saying how cool your shoes were. What happened to "lucky, trusty and speedy"? Peanut: Oh, these shoes are okay, but I'd rather have shiny and new than old and P.U. Yup. I'm gonna get a pair of those cool new Airplane shoes. Jelly: (whispering in Peanut's ear) Peanut, how will you get the money? Peanut: Hmm... aha! (Scene change, Otter household dining room.) Opal: Would you like some more mackerel lasagna, dear? Ernest: I suppose I've got room for a couple more bites. Jelly: Peanut, weren't you going to ask Mama for something? Opal: What do you want to ask me, honey? Peanut: (clears throat) Uh, uh, Mom, can I kinda, sorta get some new shoes? Opal: New shoes? Well, I suppose you are due for a new pair. You're growing up so fast. Ernest: Hey, I got a shipment of brand-new shoes at the store the other day. Just like your old ones. Peanut: Oh. Well, I was thinking I'd try something new this time. Something cooler. Opal: Hmm. You know, Peanut, I think you may be getting old enough to pick out the kind of shoes you like. As long as we can afford it. Peanut: Ya'ay! (Scene change, Ernest's store) Peanut: See, aren't they cool? Whoa-oh-oh! Opal: Oh, honey, those shoes don't look very practical. Ernest: And you'd have to make them last all year. They cost an arm and a leg. And a foot. Peanut: But everybody's wearing these shoes! Opal: I know, but you-- Peanut: You said I was old enough to pick out my own shoes and I want these. Opal: They're much more expensive. What do you think, dear? Peanut: You can take a little bit out of my allowance each week. And to prove how grown-up I am, I'll start doing some grown-up chores. How 'bout I take out the garbage every night from now on? Opal: Well, okay, if you're sure they're what you really want. Peanut: Thanks, Mom! (He hugs her.) Boy, wait till everybody sees how cool I look in these shoes. Whoa! Huh? Awww! (trips and falls) Jelly: Peanut, are you sure you're gonna be okay in those shoes? Peanut: Haven't you ever seen a loop-de-loop before? I did that on purpose. Jelly: Well, all right. If you (helps him up) say so. Peanut: Come on. I wanna show everybody my cool new shoes. Mayor Jeff: (waving) Oodelay, PB&J. Peanut, Butter and Jelly: Oodelay! Peanut: Hey, Mayor Jeff. Check out my cool new shoes. (lifts up one leg, then starts to fall off) Whoa-oh-oh! Mayor Jeff: Pretty wild. Jelly: What are you doing, Mayor Jeff? Mayor Jeff: I'm crushing babbleberries to make my winter supply of babbleberry juice. It sure is taking a long time. Peanut: Look, there's the gang. I wanna go show everybody my cool new shoes. Whoa! Munchy: (in a rowboat on dry land with Flick and Pinch) Hey, look. Peanut's got a pair of those new Airplane shoes. Peanut: Cool, huh? Munchy: Way cool. Flick: Very cool. Pinch: Uh huh. Scootch: (races toward Peanut) Yaaaaaaah! Peanut: Whoa! Aw, aw, aw! Scootch: Sorry, sorry. My fault. (helps him up) Flick: Seems like the poodles have an easier time walking in their Airplane shoes. You sure you got the same kind? Peanut: (wobbling) They're exactly the same ki-i-i-ind! Anyway, it always takes time to break in a new pair of shoes. Munchy: I hope that's all you'll break. (scene change, inside the Otter household) Jelly: (as Peanut ties his laces) Hurry up, Peanut. We're missing the whole day. Peanut: I'm coming, I'm coming! Jelly: What's taking so long? You've been lacing those new shoes forever. Peanut: Well, they have long laces. It's cool to have long laces, you know. Jelly: So what do you want to play? I mean, you can play in those shoes, can't you? Peanut: Sure I can. Whoa-oa-oa! Jelly: Hmm. I guess we could play monster. Peanut: (hands on hips) Very funny. I know. We can fly my model airplane. Then I can have Airplanes on my feet and in my hand. Whoa whoa whoa whoa, whoa whoa! (The airplane falls to the ground, Peanut steps on it and breaks it.) Aw aw, dah! Aw! (steps on a plastic lobster) Uh, duh, ah! (steps on a teddy bear) Awwww! (scene change - Otter family dining room) Opal: Whoa, kids, slow down. You don't have to inhale your food. Peanut: (with his mouth full) Sorry, Mom. But it's almost time to watch our favorite TV show. Jelly: Captain Barnacle's Cartoon Bark. Arf, arf, arf, arf! (Butter giggles.) Opal: Peanut, aren't you forgetting something? Ernest: Yes, son. Didn't you promise that you'd take out the garbage from now on? Peanut: Oh, that's right. No problem. It'll only take me a minute. (heads out with the garbage can) Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, oh! (falls over with can and begins rolling) Oh, oh, oh, oh! (He ends up on top of the can; garbage has spilled everywhere.) Oh man. Captain Barnacle: Hey, kids, it's time for Captain Barnacle's Cartoon Bark. Are you ready to laugh? Arf, arf, arf, arf, arf... Peanut: (muttering) Dumb... no... Hey, Mayor Jeff. Mayor Jeff: Hi, Peanut. Peanut: (hearing sounds of giggling from inside) Oh man! (Scene changes from night to day. Outside, in the morning. Pan shot of everyone's shoes.) Jelly: Good luck, Peanut! Peanut: You too, Jelly. I think I'm gonna need it more than you. Munchy: Okay. Ready, set, go! Peanut: Huh? Whoa! (falls over and smahes his egg in his face) That does it! These shoes have got to go! Jelly: Go where? Peanut: Back to Dad's store. Jelly: Peanut, you can't take them back now. They're covered with gooey egg. Peanut: Right, Jelly. So what am I gonna do? I can't even walk in these shoes. Jelly: Well, maybe we can think of something else we can use them for. Peanut: I don't know. Jelly: Come on, let's Noodle Dance. Peanut: Okay, you get started without me. I'll be with you in a sec. Noodle, use your noodle Noodle, do the noodle dance Jelly: I've got it! You can't walk in these shoes, but if you put airplane engines on them, you can fly! (scene of Peanut flying off in the shoes, end of fantasy sequence chime) Peanut: I like it, except airplane engines are big. Wonder if they'd fit? Jelly: Okay, we sell them to some mice. They could make them into a little house. Oh man. There's gotta be something these shoes are good for. Peanut: No way. They're only good for crushing and breaking things. That's it. Jelly: Don't give up now. Peanut: No, that's it as in I got an idea. I know how we can use these shoes. Come on. Whoa-oa-oa! (Scene change. Peanut is stomping around in Mayor Jeff's vat of babbleberries.) Mayor Jeff: Look at all that babbleberry juice. It would have taken me all year to crush that many babbleberries by myself. Peanut: I'm just glad that I finally got some good use out of these shoes. Mayor Jeff: Well, here's your money for helping me squish the berries. (They shake hands.) Thank you, Peanut. (Scene change, Ernest's store.) Ernest: Here you go, Peanut. One pair of lucky, trusty, speedy shoes. Connorclarke107 (talk)When I'm in My Shoes (Reprise)Connorclarke107 (talk) Peanut You know, I can't lose when I'm in my shoes I make news when I'm in my shoes Perfect fits, they're my favorites They're my old shoes Jelly and Ernest Put 'em on real tight Lace 'em up left and right Peanut Feel the t-t-t-tingle in my toes Jelly and Earnest Love to take a spin Wearin' two best friends My feet so sweet Now here we go! Go go go! Peanut: Hey, Ootsie and Bootsie! Jelly: Hey, what happened to your Airplane shoes? Bootsie: Oh, those? Please. Those shoes are so last week. Ootsie: Yes, these shoes are the latest thing. Anybody who's anybody is wearing 'em. Don't you just love 'em? Peanut: They're nice, but we like our shoes just fine. Jelly: After all, there are other things just as important as being cool. Peanut: Yeah. Like being able to walk. (Ootsie and Bootsie give a "ha!" and walk away, Peanut and Jelly giggle and walk off in the other direction.) Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts